User talk:Rainsplash987/Archive 1
Rainy!!! HI! I'd love to make you a siggie, but I've got to go to the store with my mom. :/ I'll be back soon, and then we can chat! I was gonna ask you to be my deputy! :D So, yah, that'd be great! So glad you joined! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:17, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! Just wanted to let you know that I'm back! 'Bout the siggie, do you want me to make you a new one, or just make it so your old one works? Tell me :) So... guess that's it. Drop me a message when you get on. :D Forgot my siggie. *facepalm* Whoops. xD [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:26, September 21, 2012 (UTC) <---- see? I remembered it this ''time! Haidere Rainy! If you're still on, let me know :D Me and Nighty are roleplaying at the Pine Copse, though I think we might be about to head back to camp, if you wanna join us. And here's your siggie: '''Rainsplash'[[User talk:Rainsplash987|'Will Rule the World']] Sorry if the coloring is a little off, my computer won't seem to do the shade of blue. It keeps putting it at pink :/ Anyway, talk to ya later! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 01:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RAINY OAKFEATHER JUST SAID THAT WE WERE GAY SHE DID SHE TOTALLY DID ... ^ awkward lack of punctuation... Actually, I guess we'd be lesbian... *shudders* I really, really, really don't wanna think about this. So... I'm sending it off now, and just hope that no one stalks it. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, lol Rainy, I was sorta kidding. On the IRC yesterday, after you left, Oakfeather said that we were gay, in a way. It was just a joke, I think. Anyway, I didn't really mean to confuse you or anything... D: Sorry! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello Rainy! No, I have not drawn Stormwind yet, and for that I apologize. What I'm here to say is that, I know it's not really up to me, but on my roleplay - I actually stole this from another, but I really like it - I have a rule that every cat needs to have at least one flaw. And it appears Ashflight doesn't have any, and that's my excuse for not adding him. It can be that he talks back, he acts without thinking, anything at all as long as it is a flaw. I don't mean to sound rude at all, it's just a rule I think is useful to make characters more interesting. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:28, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rainy! Listen, Ninja and Misty think that you should get admin rights. D'you want them? I'd be happy to give them to you :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Of course you deserve 'em! And yeah, I'm not gonna be on as much (busy life, argh), and Ninja isn't on til later in the afternoon, so yah, we could use another admin! Besides, you have a lot more friends on WFW then I do, so could probably get more people to join :D Cuz I'm too shy! So yeah, I'm gonna give 'em to you. Also, if you ever get tired of them, or whatevs, I can remove them too. Um, wow, that was NOT how I meant it... xD [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello new admin! :D [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 14:36, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I think I broke my siggie... Lol. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 14:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rainy! Thanks. I won't be on much today but if you will be somewhere today when I am on I will join you. I really don't kow how this thing works. Is there like a main storyline or what? I am confuzzled. Thanks! Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 19:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) btw I need a siggie for this place... Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 19:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RAINY. Cinder joined, BECAUSE OF YOUR BLOG!!! *hugs* You're the best! *dances* :DDDD Tell me when you get on! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 21:06, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, if I have to choose just one... I'd say you're awesome. Ninja! My Siggie is Broken. We need to meet with Moony soon and figure out which apprentice gets which mentor. Ninja. Use the link from the above message. Good idea :) Ninja. IRC [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:04, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I'm on! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 00:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I'm ready to RP! Can you add my cat Aquatail so that I can use her, then get on chat? COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 00:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Give me like 5 secs and I will be on chat!-- Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 23:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Btw that was really fast on repling. :) Anyway. I know you have read my fanfic so something based on that. I would like to have it linked to my user page and talk page on here and then another part to have a link to The Army Series if its possible. Anything that you can think of would be spectacular. Thanks a bunch! Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 00:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) P.S. That thing above this will be gone. MUHAHAHAHA!! I love it! I will try to figure out how to make the link to WFW TAS work. The only problem was one I fixed. In between SUBST: and User: I had to put Template: but it works. Thanks so much!! [[User:Ash622|'The Army Series']][[User talk:Ash622|'' Rainheart]] [[User talk:Ash622|'&Fishleap']] 06:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw's mentor is Firepetal. Rainkit from this moment on you shall be known as Rainpaw, your mentor is Firepetal. Rainpaw! Rainpaw! - Misty Three Things 1. Thank you 2. Get on NC IRC! 3. Firepetal is gonna take Rainpaw out, prepare to wake up! xD User:Mistybird/sig Let's start traing again. Sorry I had to leave last night, the IPad died and it would not charge. User:Mistybird/sig Hai Rainy! Yes, I think I'll be on in 20 minutes--and good timing! Mistfur's gonna have her kits, but we need the medicine cat! Tell me when you get on! I think I'm gonna go update my contest stories :) [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 22:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I just got a brilliant idea. Maybe on the Cats of the Clan page you could put which cats have mates so that way ppl can tell which cat already has a mate. Just a suggestion! -- Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 14:22, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rainy! I think that’s a great idea :) I’ll go do it right now! Where were you yesterday? I waited for like 45 minutes, but you didn’t show up DX Anyway, tell me when you’re on; I’ll be ready to get on the IRC whenever! Also, I need to change my siggie on here. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'''Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar 20:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) If you need someone to write it all down I will. All I have to do is figure who has what mate. :) I will be at volleyball at 2:40 pacific time but i=until then I will be on if you want to rp with me! Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 20:58, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I thought having their mate on their page would be enough, but I guess it would be fine on the Cats of NightClan page too :) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 00:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) PS. OPPA IS GANGNAM STYLE. Lol. Kk. I am on right now. I live in WA so that's pacific time zone. :) I will RP up until 10. Talk to you soon! Also Rainheart and Fishleap are very cute. :) UW Huskies Rule!! :D 02:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hai Rainy! I wanted to say/ask 2 things. 1: I am on and need a med cat to see if Rainheart is pregant. :) 2: I can make siggies now!!!!! On any and all wikis I can and will make siggies for anyone who wants one. I just wanted to say that. 3: Okay so I said there were 2 things but now theres 3. :) Are any of your cats interested in Reedwhisker? I mean like the way Rainheart and Fishleap feel about each other. I like romantic things and I feel Reedwhisker feels left out. I don't want him to be lonely.... Anyway thats it....I think for now. Bye! See ya soon!!! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 04:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes Rainy. I want a yes. :) Shimmerbreeze sounds good. Maybe Reedwhisker can ask her out on a hunting trip later. ;) Also I have a question about kits and their apprenticeship. To be 6 moons old do we have to wait 6 months until they are apprenticed? Just curious on how that works. Thanks! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 14:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy, I didn't see you here or on WFW wiki yesterday, so you should tell me when you're on today, so that we can RP or whatever awesome things we do. Thats about it :D. COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 21:05, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Wanna RP with me and Robo? Meltfeather is at the stream trying to figure out what to do about Crystal. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Awesome! I am on right now actually! Be right to chat in a minute. UW Huskies Rule!! :D 01:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Um... For the cats in NightClan are we supposed to add them onto the page if they're accepted of do the admins do that? Jetfeather ∞π∞ I'm trying to read Moby Dick; Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 21:42, October 19, 2012 (UTC) My sig!!! Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 23:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm on chat (I think) Cool idea! Sure, Brookpaw could be a good meddy cat. :) Halloween is in the air...Prepare to be scared! 22:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... maybe Brooksplash? Brookshimmer? Brookwhisper? Idk, I'll have to think 'bout it. Halloween is in the air...Prepare to be scared! 22:35, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I am on right now fyi! Come rp with me. UW Huskies Rule!! :D 03:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I wanted to let you know that I will be on in about 2 1/2 hours. I am going to a dance at school but I want to rp with you later. Hopefully I will see you then! Halloween is just around the corner! 22:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I am on! Halloween is just around the corner! 00:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Rainy are you on? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 01:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I am on!! This time for real. All night! Halloween is just around the corner! 02:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) There is no light blue.... Halloween is just around the corner! 20:02, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I lied! There is light blue nevermind :D Halloween is just around the corner! 20:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC) But there is no italics.... Halloween is just around the corner! 20:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Nvm.....I am failing... Halloween is just around the corner! 20:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I finished your siggie!!! I hope you like it. Cindermask's appearance is dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Her personality is sweet, loving, and caring. Loves kits and will gladly take of them to give queens a break. Her brother is Tigerstrike. She is clan born. I hope you love your siggie and I will gladly make you more! Halloween is just around the corner! 20:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Here is the picture! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] 'Sup! Hi, Rainy! Rainy, when are Splashkit and Cloudykit becoming apprentices? Cause we talked about it yesterday and I had to go, and hurricane Sandy hits tonight and Flight is (maybe) coming to my house today so we should do it around now. Is that okay? [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] I am glad you like it! Are you on right now? Halloween is just around the corner! 17:49, October 28, 2012 (UTC) YAY1 My first request! I'll make sure to do my best! I am A survivor! 00:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Here she is! I am A survivor! 00:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Meh I am A survivor! 00:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rainy! Check out my new page! You know you wanna XD Pwease I am A survivor! 21:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Check out the siggie! Remember this RP convo? "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:48, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I am now! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 00:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay! :) Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 00:54, October 30, 2012 (UTC) You must get back on ASAP I want you back so HailXRain can maybe become warriors! *nudge nudge* :D Halloween is just around the corner! 01:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ? Which cat? Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 03:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) No, really, which cat do you want me to draw? ( Actually, I actually draw them on Adobe Illustrator, because I used to do it watercolour but my computer's camera makes it nearly invisible...) Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 03:55, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ohemgee! If you're still online, don't leave! I shall upload Stormwind's pic as soon as I crop it! [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 01:42, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I am on now. I was eating. Join me on NC or WFW. :) User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 01:42, October 31, 2012 (UTC) HERE IT IS <3 It's not pencil crayon like Moony's because the grey doesn't show up very well at all, as you would know if you've seen my drawing of Larkpaw. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 01:48, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Help Offering from Wikia Hi Splashy, I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Specifically, I'd like to make an offer to help you fix your skin so it lines up with Wikia's new layout, create a new logo, and rearrange your main page so it looks new and shiny. Let me know what you think about all that! ' PORTERFIELD ' 17:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Rainy, here is the pic [[User:Mistybird|'Happiness. . .']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'is all']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|'you need in life.']] i got kicked off NC IRC! *puffs out chest* I can even manage to do THAT "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 23:21, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Heu Rainy! Can this place be allies with IceClan, Feather's wiki? :D AND GET BACK ON! I MUST SAY GOOD BYE! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) if I am not on, I am in my shower so do NOT freak :) I will be back within 30 mins! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 02:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Here it is: [[User:Mistybird|'Happiness. . .']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'is all']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|'you need in life.']] ??? IDK what you are talking about... Anyways do u like mah sig? 16:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You probably want to look at my new blog... What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 13:24, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Rainy I think I should tell you the real reason I left... that is if you really wanna know... What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:54, November 27, 2012 (UTC) I don mind! I owe you the honest rtuth! BUT YOU GOTTA GET ON WFW CHAT! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:57, November 27, 2012 (UTC) RAINY I FINISHED IT :DDDDD Tomorrow we can get to work on the NP and quests... I was also thinking of adding some pictures to the terriotry spots, just to make them look more recognizble :) Also, since you seem to eager to make me an admin (-_-), you should probably put my name under the staff bar...What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:37, December 24, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) You like? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Ello Raineh:D I need to ask you a few questions: 1: is alright is I get a rouge to roleplay? I already have five cats...... 2: i have a new wiki, MoonClan Roleplaying. I was wondering it it and this could be allias. The banana lady Rainyyyyyy! Stormfire has two apprentices! Meadowpaw was his apprentice first! Cause I need a new siggy, so here: ~Misty GET BACK ON! I am having desert now. I expect you to be here when I return >:( Im mad and serious so bear the wrath of my admin siggie Thanks Yay! This wiki looks exciting. Thanks, Raineh. But what do I do now? PS for the pic you spelled Eclipsepaw wrong. [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 00:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) You forgot the 'c' in Eclipsepaw. [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 00:27, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Lionelpaw Lionpaw? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... 02:40, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Rainy, I don't know if you're on, but can you go on chat? [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 04:03, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Raineh. It's Strikeh. Do you mind if I can edit Eclipsepaw's page and can she have an uncanny ability of Pyrokinesis (manipulation and control of fire)? Okay. [[User:Avalanchestrike|'Strikeh']] [[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'Darkness']] [[New Moon|'is rising']] 15:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Rainyyyy! Where r u? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 22:18, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I have a question... Can you setup my Characters Page? From what I read in the rules only Admins are allowed to edit... Thank you for the help! Sorry to ask but... How do you actually sign up for Quests, and RP in total? I would love to know :) -RainbowCreeper Thanks!Ill meet you at the clearing, as suggested! -RainbowCreeper Do you have time for some RPing? -RainbowCreeper Test. [[User:Rainsplash987|'DanXRuno']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''When I'm not around... '']][[Stormstar|''' ♥']] What about your admin siggie? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:36, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry chat is on total glitch mode >.< What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE A MUSCLE YOU DERP! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:13, January 8, 2013 (UTC) RAINY BRAINYYYY! COME AWNNNNNN What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 00:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Seriously, though. You dissapeared then nevercame back... What was up? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Rainy, EXTREMLY important question. Are you an internet creep? I'm legitly getting suspicions and as much as I hate them, I must admit they have a point. You messaged me at 2... before you told me your school gets out at 3... *suspicious eyes* What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I'll believe you if you get on chat ;) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:14, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Get on dude. I wont be able to stay for long =.= I have a HEAP of studing to do, cuz a test I was coutning on being delayed actually WASNT O: I fear we must travel to the ladn of IRC. Meet me on NC IRC if you are about to go on chat CAUSE its being a butt >.< What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Why did you add a category to a category page? o.0 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 16:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) RAAAAAAAAAAAINY!!! Ok, so we totally need to continue JerryXIris roleplay... And you need to judge your contest! :D And there is an anon that roleplayed Fernstep... I sent the anon a message. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| '''Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 16:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) K. Come onto WFW chat! :D [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 17:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Uh, okayyy :P Chat? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 17:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) This is your yearly message, thank you and hurry up and read it. Hello, Rainy, how was New year's? So? Is it not the perfect photograph? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 03:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Quest Uhhhhhhhh Do you mean Mistshadow, not Mosswhisker? because Mosswhisker's more of an addict than a danger... And for the Quest, if you mean Mistshadow, and the cat who can pacify him is Stormsong, can I do Stormsong? She's my cat, after all. Oh, yeah, shouldn't you actually go to the WhisperClan wiki? Because currently you're, uh, still in NightClan... You know, Rune's wiki, even though I'm the only person active there. with Stormsong and her mother, Silverscar. Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... Hmmm... but in Rune's wiki, there's border to the other Clans. You can start from there, can continue onwards. It would be more convenient, probably, because then you don't have to make pages for everywhere in WhisperClan. Okay, then. But Can I roleplay Stormsong, because either way she's still my cat. Yes, yes she is. Wanna chat? I is so bored :I What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Did I make you mad about something? If I did I'm really sorry... Can I make it up to you somehow? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 17:44, January 18, 2013 (UTC) You didnt reply to my message xD And you know me.. I get all these stupid, hunches that are constantly off way too much. I was pretty pissy yesterday so they were ESPECIALLY off *grumbles* What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 23:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That makes you think it's okay to judge me? 20:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC)]] Quest 1/Week 4 BADGER! RAWWRRRRRR x) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 18:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I sent you the chapter on COTI since the email thing was being a TOTAL wierdo. Anyways, know how I said I was all excited for you and stuff? Well... HHAPY SIX MONTHS ON WIKI! WHOOOOO! What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 01:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Its so lame, right? xD But I'm such a n00b I still await that day :P The email was being retarded so I messaged you the chapter on COTI What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm already done with all the cats and pictrures. But there is one task left, mah dear, and I hope you don't mind it. Someone has to go through Join the Clan/Archive 2 and make sure that all the cats on there are on the Cats of NightClan page because I know several aren't. xD Up for the job? Haha its fine. We will switch roles next time. Just archive two :D Oh bother... I'll use the old one for now... What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC)